


时间，以及无糖可乐

by vallennox



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 尼尔来早了，不是以小时计算，而是以星期计算。导师一向认为留足时间以便应付突发情况是一种必备的美德。他花了好几天在嘈杂的小巷和露天集市里游荡，等待电话响起。除了必要的信息，其余都不要告诉他。导师这么吩咐，就在尼尔踏进旋转门之前，他不是我，暂时还不是。而发生过的事还会再发生。尼尔在心里替他补上剩下的句子。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	时间，以及无糖可乐

时间，以及无糖可乐

1.  
他看着尼尔把咖啡倒进杯子里。  
一架喷气式飞机在远处起飞，噪音在他脑海深处震动，在太阳穴和眼球之间某处引起轻微的疼痛。他闭上眼睛，用拇指按压鼻梁，再次睁开眼睛的时候尼尔在看着他，冲茶几扬了扬下巴，装着咖啡的瓷杯就在他手边，茶碟上有一小块饼干，像甜味沙子的那种比利时饼干，他从未告诉过别人他喜欢这种可怕的甜食。  
“我讨厌饼干。”他告诉尼尔，对方撇了撇嘴，并不相信，倒出第二杯咖啡，走到落地窗边，眺望跑道，第二架飞机刚刚退出停机位，在混凝土上缓慢爬行。  
“尼尔。”  
孟买的金牌中间人回过头来，冲他挑起眉毛。  
“为什么点无糖可乐？”  
对方皱眉，一时没有反应过来，过了三四秒，才露出那种让人感到轻微不自在的微笑，就好像他知道许多关于雇主的糗事，但是不肯说出来，除非有人付钱，或者用枪指着他的头。“所以你真的喜欢无糖可乐。”  
“这不算回答。”  
“察言观色，加上聪明的推导。”尼尔回答，“有空的话我可以教你。”  
他摇摇头，想回敬一句俏皮话，想不出来，只好又闭上眼睛，深深陷进沙发里。第二架飞机滑进跑道，涡轮引擎的巨响隔了这么远，变成低沉的震动。他终于不能否认颅骨里跳动的痛楚了。

2.  
稻草色头发的男孩看着穿西装的男人把咖啡倒进杯子里。  
男孩从没有和穿西装的人说过话。他们要不有钱，要不危险，大多数时候既有钱又危险。咖啡看起来就像成色很好的柴油，不知道能卖多少钱。男孩很了解柴油，但不了解咖啡，他在黑市里的专业领域是销赃，汽油，柴油，液化天然气。  
“给他一罐可乐。”穿西装的男人说。  
于是一罐可乐出现在男孩面前，冷的。男孩把沾在上面的冷凝水珠抹下来玩，摩擦双手，然后把冰凉的、湿漉漉的掌心贴在脸上。穿西装的男人审视着他，即使在灰白络腮胡的遮盖下，笑意依然很明显。  
“你不打算喝那罐可乐吗，尼尔？”  
男孩看起来有些困惑，“我不叫尼尔。”  
这次轮到穿西装的男人面露惊讶，“那你叫什么名字？”  
“我没有名字。”  
穿西装的男人久久地盯着他的脸，过了好久才伸手去拿咖啡杯，手指有些发抖，不明显，但确实在发抖。茶碟上放着一小块饼干，烤成金棕色，男孩好奇地看着，穿西装的男人察觉到了，把饼干递给小小的柴油投机客。男孩咬了一口，显然不喜欢，皱起鼻子。  
“像甜味沙子，是不是？”  
“是的。”  
“我倒是很喜欢。人们听到会很惊讶的，所以不要到处说，好吗？”胡子灰白的男人替他打开可乐罐子，倒进装了冰块的玻璃杯里，“你没有名字，这可不太方便。如果你不介意，叫尼尔怎么样？那是我一个老朋友的名字，他会很高兴的。”  
男孩灌了一口可乐，然后再一口，满足地叹了口气，“听起来不错。”

3.  
“你的这个老朋友，那个和我同名的。”尼尔问，心不在焉地装填弹匣，“我开始怀疑那是你编出来的，是不是你小时候放在床头的毛绒玩具长颈鹿？”  
“哦，我们经常见面。而且我不喜欢长颈鹿。”  
“在你梦里吗？以防你不记得，我们可是每天23.5小时困在这个集装箱里，拯救这个糟糕透顶的星球，而我从来没见过这里有第三个人。”  
“有些事情提前告诉你也没有用处。发生过的事还是会发生。”  
尼尔哼了一声，咔嗒一声打开手枪保险，再关上，“哑谜时间。”  
“哑谜时间。”对方重复道，监控荧幕在他脸上涂了一层不自然的蓝光，“给我拿一罐‘燃料’，尼尔。”  
尼尔咂了咂嘴唇，发出不耐烦的声音。走到集装箱一角，从纸箱里摸出一罐无糖可乐，像手榴弹一样投掷过去，这次也瞄准了导师的头，可惜就像以往每一次那样，对方在可乐罐击中目标之前就轻松抬手接住了。

4.  
“所以，你有个物理学硕士学位。”  
尼尔在临时用作床铺的担架上翻了个身，在集装箱的昏暗光线里眯着眼看他的雇主，“我打赌你去约会的时候肯定经常冷场，你开启话题的技巧实在不怎么样。”  
“只是平衡一下信息差。毕竟你知道的东西似乎比我多得多。”  
“是的，我读过物理学。我的……资助人认为这是个好主意。”  
“资助人。”  
“姑且这么称呼他。”  
货车颠簸了一下，减速。两人都爬起来，凑到气窗旁边观察，不过是普通交通阻塞而已。有个倒霉鬼撞死了一头横穿马路的鹿，也许得花个半小时处理现场。尼尔重新躺下来，枕着自己的手。  
“在伦敦读的大学？”  
“在你急切了解我之前，难道不应该先请我吃一顿晚饭吗？”  
“我还以为不往你头上开一枪就够了。”  
“浪漫。”  
“你的‘资助人’，和军情六处有关系吗？”  
“也许。”  
“你是不知道，还是不愿意说？”  
“发生过的事还是会发生，提早告知，不会有什么好处。”  
“为什么我遇到的每个人都在打哑谜？”  
尼尔没有回答，把外套盖到头上，假装睡着了，对着眼前的黑暗笑起来。

5.  
孟买，他咀嚼这个地名，测试它的发音，孟买。  
尼尔来早了，不是以小时计算，而是以星期计算。导师一向认为留足时间以便应付突发情况是一种必备的美德。他花了好几天在嘈杂的小巷和露天集市里游荡，等待电话响起。  
除了必要的信息，其余都不要告诉他。导师这么吩咐，就在尼尔踏进旋转门之前，他不是我，暂时还不是。  
而发生过的事还会再发生。尼尔在心里替他补上剩下的句子。  
“一份伏特加气泡水，一份无糖可乐。”  
他的雇主面露疑惑。尼尔此刻想起的是很多年前，又或者说，很多年后，另一个闷热的下午，冰凉的可乐罐和沙子似的比利时饼干。所以，当你能同时看到开始和结尾，就再也没有什么东西能让你惊讶了。  
“事实上，我更喜欢气泡水。”  
尼尔对着玻璃杯笑起来，“你并不。”

全文完


End file.
